Fox of Mist
by LadyMansu
Summary: Taken from the village two days after the Kyuubi is sealed inside her by Hiei who her father rescued in the war. She is trained by him in the demon realm before joining mist village, Becoming one of the neo swordmen and killing the mizukage.FemNaruto.
1. Prologue

Sarutobi was sat at his desk in the Hokage tower. It had been three days since the kyuubi had attacked the village. He hadn't told the villagers what had happened. He was waiting for someone who his successor Minato had saved. There was a knock at the door and a short man with black hair with a white sunburst and red eyes entered.

"So Minato died eh" he muttered coming to a halt in front of the desk

"Yes he died sealing the nine tailed fox into his newborn daughter," The man snorted

"So im taking his kid right? I'll train her and bring her back but I may not want to return to this village. Any of those technique scrolls for her to be trained with?"

Sarutobi handed over a large scroll. "This had almost 1000 techniques in aswell as instructions on moulding chakara and anything else she will need to know. Good luck Hiei. Adopt her if you can also make sure she can control the kitsune inside her along with its abilities" Hiei nodded and left the old Hokage alone. All he had to do now was inform the villagers what had happened.

The next day Sarutobi called a council meeting about Naruto and the Kyuubi. Most of the civilian side were angry and wanted Naruto dead. The shinobi side however knew how good the fourth was with seals so trusted the Hokage that the kyuubi could never escape. The Sandaime the passed a law forbidding anyone from talking about the fox to anyone who was not at the council meeting.

He never knew that he wouldn't see the girl for 14 years and only then when he was part of another village.


	2. Chapter 1

14 years later

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were on the bridge helping the builders to finish it off. They knew Zabuza would be there the next day when a small girl dropped from a nearby tree. She was wearing a mist hitaite and had a sword on her back. She approached Tazuna. "Gato is no longer around. Zabuza and his apprentice have gone back to mist to be reinstated as ninjas or become a ninja. Here is ¾ of the money Gato had. It is yours. Goodbye." She left leaving the Konoha nins confused. They quickly finished the bridge and went back home.

With the mist Nin.

Kaiya ran as fast as she could to catch up with Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. She caught up with them 2hours away from kiri.

"Wait! I need to be with you or you will be killed."

The two stopped allowing her to take the lead as they approached the gate Zabuza could sense some ANBU following them. Kaiya stopped.

"Kaiya Jaganshi with two others."

"Very well in you go" the gate opened and the three walked in heading for the mizukage. When they reached the tower Kaiya entered first.

"Ah Kaiya you are back. Everything went well I suppose?"

"Yes and I also found Zabuza Momochi with an apprentice with the ice bloodline" The mizukage nodded "You may go. Kisame is waiting for you to get back. I think he wants you to fight with a couple of the other neo's"

She turned and left letting Zabuza and Haku enter the room.

"So Zabuza…You have been removed from the missing-nin list but only if you rejoin us. Your apprentice will be put into the 'neo' 7 swordsmen." The mizukage turned around and faced them. Zabuza was surprised when he saw a young woman who had been right at the top of the rebel group.

"So you became the mizukage eh. Well I may just take you up on the offer if what girlie said was true about the new bloodline policy" The mizukage smiled and handed over some forms

"These are registration forms for both you and Haku. You Zabuza will be taking your place in the 7 swordsmen again and Haku could join the neo 7 if she wants to"

They both filled out the forms. "Right Zabuza can you go to the old 7 swordsman HQ we didn't change its location and ill get someone to brink Haku to the neo 7s. Haku will also be your apprentice in the 7 if that is ok?" They both nodded and Zabuza left to where he knew his HQ was leaving Haku in the room.

"Kaiya should be back soon as I need to talk to her." No sooner had she said that Kaiya walked in.

"Ah Kaiya. Could you help Haku with his ice element as I know you have some ability with it and what are we doing with the chunnin exams in two months time?"

"Sure I'll help Haku and why don't we send 7 teams with the neo's as members of each team with two normals with each?" The Mizukage nodded

"Oh your father said to tell you that you need to speak to the Hokage as soon as you are in Konoha as he has some things for you that he couldn't take when he picked you up."

She nodded and led Haku out of the room. She showed Haku round the village and at the Neo HQ she showed her the rooms that she would stay in as well as any of the other rooms she needed to.

"Right we have an hour before I have to introduce you to the rest so come with me we are testing your skills. I am head of the Neo 7 so I will be able to tell where you will need improving and where you will be put in the group OK?" Haku nodded before they left to a random empty training ground where Haku was tested to his limits before they returned to the lounge in neo hq.

"Hey guys we have a new member with us. This is Haku. He has the Hyoton bloodline so be nice ok. Not introduce yourselves."

A medium sized male with black hair and eyes stood up "Jiro Koruki. I have no bloodline"  
A red haired boy was next "Kenji Akita. Shageki tosei bloodline"

A green haired girl " Kikyo Tsuki. I can control shadows like the Nara clan of Konoha"

A short brown haired boy "Yuu Omori. Animal control and understanding"

And last was a tall black haired boy "Souta Kasai. Powers of the mind"

"Well…"

"Hold up you to!"

She growled "Fine Kaiya Jaganshi. Fire, ice and plant control and the jagan eye. Now we are entering the chunnin exams in Konoha in two months. The mizukage is putting us in separate teams with two other gennin. The normal 7 are going to be our jonin sensei's ok?" Everyone nodded "Right we are meeting teams tomorrow at our normal training grounds. Haku Zabuza will tell you where to go in the morning. Got it?"

And with that they all settled down to relax and think about the next two months.


	3. Sorry Everyone

I'm Sorry to say that this story will not be continued until I get my computer fixed. It broke at the end of last year. I may put another story up but as all my original stuff for this story is on that computer then I will not be able to continue it. If I don't get it back in a month I may begin rewriting some of it but ill have to come up will all my ideas again so even then it will take a while. I am currently using my grandfather's computer and as I am not allowed on it much then any update after this will be few and far between.

Sorry Guys


	4. Sorry again

I wont be getting my computer fixed any time soon so I am abandoning this story. I may come back to it eventually.

I will be writing other stories based on other animes or books as I have been using the computers at school to type them up.


End file.
